fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Octopath Traveler 2
Octopath Traveler 2 is a turn-based RPG for the Nintendo Switch. It's a semi-sequel to the first Octopath Traveler in the sense that it has similar attributes (maybe a few characters/creatures that appear in both), though it's largely its own story. It takes place in the continent of Faughleign, which, on top of hosting the stories of 8 new heroes each struggling with their own bout of strife in this continent. Stories Odo Flix Chapter 1 Odo Flix's story begins in a shot of a village in the Highlands, Sangor. Specifically, a shot of a temple within, statues of the God Dreisang decorating it. The story explains that many celebrate their God in many different ways. For this temple, the residents have read about Dreisang religiously, learning about how he provided mankind with the materials needed to survive: Earth, Fire, Water, and Wind. And with that, they've tried to learn the secrets to the elements in the form of magic, soon learning to manipulate the elements themselves. These residents are known as Monks. The scene then cuts into the inside of the temple, showing several Monks training in the field. Among them is the subject of the story, Odo Flix. He was born into the temple, and raised to serve Dreisang and become fully intimate with the elements he provided humanity. The story explains that when a Monk matures, they can advance in the ranks by performing a pilgrimage. In it, the Monk in question must travel across the continent to reach the elemental pedestals positioned around, each containing a crystallization of the elements. Before Odo can go on this pilgrimage, he must prove he's gotten a descent knowledge of the temple's teachings. To demonstrate, he's tasked with Sparring one of the mentors of the temple, Meeka. After a successful spar, he manages to knock them down, he's deemed worthy of advancing on the pilgrimage. He travels along the trail and towards the cliff bearing the Pillar of Earth. However, once he reaches it, he sees it rattling, a dark miasma beginning to rise from it. On closer inspection, the crystalized element within the pillar appears to be cracked! The dark miasma floats down in front of him, and begins to clump into a shape. The shape finally takes the form of a centipede-like demon tearing through the ground. With the monster standing before him, Odo's forced into battle with the monster, it identified as Omukade. After a tough fight with the venomous beast, it's reduced to the dark miasma, which begins to float away, leaving behind a broken pillar. Odo is soon back at the temple, telling his group the bad news. They all seem worried. They said that the Pillars are not merely relics to praise the God. They're each prisons to horrific demons. These creatures roamed the continent a long time ago, birthing all sorts of monsters to cause havoc. The monsters themselves could be slain by skillful mercenaries and those with strong enough magic. But the demons themselves possessed some level up immortality, able to regenerate from most blows. It eventually took the might of the Gods themselves weaken the beasts. The ruler of the earth, Omukade, the deadly master of flame, Wanyudo, the mistress of water, Wani, and the commander of storms, Aka Shita, each were beaten down into clouds of malice that were each buried into their domains, which were sealed away into the pillars. If Omukade was released, there's no telling if the remaining demons are following suit. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Caith Codo Chapter 1 Caith Codo begins up in the Holylands, which is described as the Capital sector of Faughlein. At the far north is the castle, which hosts the capital of the kingdom. However, the capital is inaccessible to none more than the most elite of the Aelfric Knights and the strongest of travelers. So for now, Caith must settle with the city closest to the center, Genmo. Despite it being far from the castle, it's still a fairly industrious town, being filled with a lot of people, from high class citizens to traveling merchants to the homeless. Any resident can feel the eye of the Knights bearing down on them, as if waiting for them to try anything out of order. Caith hung out on the streets. He was a performer, intent on impressing the masses. He was a mime, dedicated to stay silent to the populous and to act like there were invisible things around him. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Tilde Asamov Chapter 1 Tilde opens with her tracking through the snow-filled lands of the Frostlands. The story narrates how she was the resident to a small nation called Jiria. However, in Faughlein's earlier days, it sought growth. This led to it consuming Jiria, decimating its many residents. So now, Tilde wanders the continent, lacking the resources to go far anyways. She feels resentment towards the citizens, living on top of land her people's blood watered. Her travels led her to these snowy fields, where she eventually came upon the town of Aversbish. Here, she understood that she'd have to again humiliate herself to get some proper lounging again. Especially in this kind of weather. So, she steps into town, keeping the hood of her thick cloak low to hide her face. At this point, players are taught about her Path Action, Beggar. Through it, she convinces an elderly couple to offer her a place to stay after her husband went mad back home (so she claims). So, she's brought in, and wraps up on a bed to calm down after the wretched day. During her rest, she thinks about how this day is just as poor as the last. And the one before that. And the one before that... She remarks that she's been wandering for far too long. What is she supposed to do, work for the guys that stole her home? Yet again subject herself to their will? Unfortunately, she doesn't have much other option than to bum a night with some random civilian. So, she sleeps. However, she's soon woken by a ruckus down by the door. Approaching it, she can see a bunch of bandits forcing the couple to pour their gold and food into their sacks. They seal up the package, and then leave, the house now a whole lot emptier. Tilde looks around and remarks to herself that this won't do. She won't be able to eat this morning with the house like this. So, she asks the couple about those bandits, and they say that the guards are in weaker form during the night, on account of the significantly cooler air and the darker nights than the rest of the region. They say that they'd be lucky to get those bandits captured by morning. Just as Tilde thought, those punks would let her starve. So, hearing how the guards aren't going to do anything, she decides she's going to do something. She asks which way they went, and they point her in a direction. She heads out, and travels into the forest. After going in deep, she can find some of the bandits seated at a camp of their own, already eating the food. Tilde realizes that these guys seem to be scrounging up whatever scraps of sustenance they need themselves. However, she says that her own livelihood is just as important as these rats, so tonight's haul is subject to the fittest survivor. So, she challenges the bandits. Tilde gets deep into the heart of the bandit camp, and finds the leader, Doben, making some marks on a piece of paper. He notes that this should impress Alibaba hopefully. He seems to be personally monitoring the loot, as well as stuff the bandits took from the rest of the town. Tilde comes forwards, ready to face him. He's surprised that some beggar woman would be able to get this deep into camp, though remarks that she's no mere beggar. Tilde supposes it'd take a rat to know a rat. Doben says that the two of them are as much outcasts as each other, and he's sure they can both benefit from each other. Tilde asks what he could possibly mean, and Doben talks about Sesame, a haven for the land's criminals and hated. People like him could enter and be allowed sanctuary, where they're free to lie around and relax all day. He says that there's always room for rats in his gang. Tilde gives pause, and she remarks that she appreciates the thoughts. But she doesn't work for a Faughlein! So, she battles Doben. After beating him, she begins searching through the bandits' items. Soon, she finds the gear stolen from the couple that gave her shelter. She also finds a note from Alibaba, it talking about this land called Sesame. It regards it like some kind of paradise where the most renegade sort are allowed to stay and be pampered for the rest of their days. Sesame employs servants and has situated itself upon a vacation spot many men would kill for. It sounds downright too good to be true. But for Tilde, she's the sort to take any gamble. So, she gets back to the house in Averbish, the family having obtained its lost goods, her able to spend the night there now. She's still looking over the note contemplatively. Morning soon comes, and Tilde leaves the house, her beginning to head out of town. Before she goes all the way out, she looks over the note, seeing it remark a sort of point-system for ill-gotten goods. Apparently, the worst of the worst would be allowed entry, and if all it took to enter was being bad, then fine. She's been a bad guy for a long time, she remarks as she examines some of the jewelry she got from the house. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Oifie Derrede Chapter 1 Oifie's story begins with a flashback to her and her guildmembers marching on a bandit camp. Her mercenaries each have their weapons drawn, and seem ready to battle. Oifie herself, meanwhile, is at the back of the ground, preparing to give tactical advice. There's some text that talks about how Oifie's guild was a useful member for fighting off the monsters that lurk in the darkness back before the Knights of Aelfric were established. Right now, an aristocrat asked her to clear out a few bandits nearby. Her mercenaries march forth, ready to invade. However, they cross the threshold into the camp, and they're each struck by an exceptionally coordinated attack. Many of the mercenaries are taken down in an instant, and the remaining are forced to go up against a few of the berserkers. Seeing them struggling, Oifie charges in and tries to stab at the berserkers to give her men an advantage. She remarks that these guys are fighting way to well for this to be a simple line of guards. The remaining mercenaries are also struck, and they're forced onto their knees. They tell Oifie to get out, fast. She tries to fight for them, but she takes too many hits. She's forced to retreat, and needs to leave the mercenaries behind. It cuts to her reaching her guild house on her own, where she finds thick smoke. Approaching, she can see her guild house on fire, several guildmembers dropped dead. She looks on horrified, not believing this has happened... The scene then cuts to a town in the Stonelands, a fairly refined-looking place with paved streets and stone houses. There are a few cloaked guys hidden up against one of the walls of one of the buildings. And among them is Oifie, wearing a similar black cloak. There's text on the screen talking about the Black Cats, a group of assassins that are notorious for their efficiency. They've been a subject of interest for the Knights of Aelfric, but they've managed to evade their detection for a long time. Well, Oifie was able to find them. A long time ago, back when rumors about them first arose, Oifie trained herself in the art of stealth so that she may eventually be able to serve alongside the Black Cat, hopeful she can eventually enact revenge, convinced the job she took years ago was fashioned to kill her guild. After that, the Black Cats come out of hiding and rush to the edge of town, Oifie following. The group's soon within their personal base, where a meeting seems to be have been held. There, they learn it's about Oifie. The leader of the guild, Louise. She says that Oifie's shown exceptional experience during her training, and now it's time for her to prove her mettle. She pulls up a poster with a man's face drawn on it, and holds it out towards Oifie. The name on it is marked Jible. She says that this is her quarry. He's apparently been using his estate to move illegal goods among bandits and earn an extra bit of coin. So now, she has to find a proper passage into this mansion to get close enough to off this man. And to do that, she'll have to approach some staff and bandit and hypothesize off of them in order to formulate a potential passage past the guards. Once the passage is found, she's able to get into the mansion. She enters the estate, having to battle guards and dogs. Eventually, she finds her way into the target's bedroom, where Jible appears to be gazing out from his balcony. She approaches, and trains a bow on him. The estate owner turns around, and is shocked at the intruder's appearance. Oifie remarks inwardly that she shouldn't fire yet. If she misses and her arrow soars out into the field, that could complicate things here. She orders Jible to come into the room, which he does. He comes in close, Oifie having her bow trained on him. He begins questioning what she thinks she's doing, trying to threaten him and all. He claims that she has the arms of a warrior, and if she's snuck this far into his estate, she clearly has an intelligent mind. She could be making a lot of leaves doing honest work, but instead she's threatening to dirty her hands with blood. And for what? After Oifie explains his crimes, he clarifies that his actions have no effect on her lifestyle. Oifie seems quiet, though is still aiming at him. Oifie says that she's working for something more substantial than what Jible works for. He's been killing his morals for leaves, while she's Killinger her morals for opportunity. Jible asks what she means, when Oifie decides to engage. Thus begins a boss battle with Jible. After defeating him, his body lays in the middle of the room, blood pooling around him. Oifie takes a moment to recover from the fight, before she heads out of the mansion. News spreads, and the Black Cats seem satisfied with her performance. They say that she's passed. They say that, having proven herself, she'll be able to take position at another town. And at that, Oifie seems elated. She says she wishes to take position at Mirdi, over in the Woodlands. They say that she's free to, and that they themselves will send out letters to get some Black Cats over there. Oifie nods, and begins to set out. She notes that the noble that got her team killed was from there. She relishes the idea of finally coming before the man and bringing her guild's vengeance upon him. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Phoebe Ge'reck Chapter 1 Phoebe's story opens with a shot of the northeastern Wetlands, where the Guild of The Witches of Death is stationed. It's explained that The Witches of Death are a group of mages that have obtained the power to commune with the dead. Not for nefarious purposes, they only ever allowed the dead minimal influence. They wished merely to let their loved ones the chance to speak with them. The guild existed for a while, and most recently it was ruled by Subie Ge'reck, deemed the Witch King. One day, the Knights of Aelfric stormed the guild, unleashing mighty fire upon the land and burning up many of the Witches. Among them was the Witch King himself. Few were able to survive, among them were Subie's daughter, Phoebe Ge'reck. The surviving Witches are working to raise her into a proper leader, while Subie's personal guard, Rexis, led them through the continent. They lived as nomads, not lingering in one place for too long, else potentially face persecution. Eventually they settled on a city in the Dusklands, Suojin. Cut to modern day, where the young Witch is being spoken to by Mimi, one of the Witches that are teaching her. She's been taught more about the art of summoning a spirit, and Mimi says she graduated to the next grade of her teachings. She says that at the rate she's going, she'll be on level with Subie soon. Phoebe bows in respect, saying she owes her success to the Witches that taught her. Mimi nods, though tells her that it's time for her to start the next lesson: bringing in a client. Mimi tells her that it's important to be discreet and careful: who knows how the common citizen will react if they find out she's a Witch after all? So, she's sent into the main city, and is tasked with heading out to find one with a recently deceased loved one. She heads out, and players are greeted with an NPC specifically chosen for the quest, a young lad that lost their father to some bandits that broke into home. So, Phoebe offers the chance to speak with him. She's able to convince him, so she then leads him into the Witches' lair, and conducts a ritual so that he may speak with him. Father and son are allowed the chance to speak, and Phoebe watches on, a little remiss. After the session, the chamber's empty, and Phoebe's attempting to channel the arcane magic. She appears to be trying to summon a spirit, though it refuses to take form. She keeps trying and trying, until Mimi comes in. She tells Phoebe that nobody's been able to summon up Subie. Whether it be magic from the Knights of Aelfric or the spirit unwilling to reveal himself, he's been left in the aether, unable to be spoken to. Phoebe sighs. Mimi lifts her arms, offering comfort for Phoebe, though the young Witch simply walks past her. She's out in the city. However, while she's out, she sees Rexis and a couple of shady looking guys near the catacombs. She looks on curiously, and sees Rexis lead the shady men into the catacombs. Deep inside, players will soon see Rexis and the men he came in with. The have a giant coffin with them, and appear to've loaded something into it. Confused, Phoebe reveals herself, asking Rexis what he's doing. Seeing the young Witch lord, Rexis seems calm, clearly assuming she'll be on his side. He explains that during their travels he learned that during their cleansing, the Knights of Aelfric have accrued so many bodies, that the catacombs in the Holylands had to expand down south. They built their catacombs underneath Suojin, so he moved the Witches here. He was able to find the Witch King's body. Phoebe asks what he could be planning to do with her father. Rexis says that he was approached by a mage promising the power of resurrection. Once he brings this body to the mage, they can have their King back. Phoebe says she's not sure about this. The Witches have always made sure to tell me that the dead are to stay dead, that's the extent of our magic. Rexis says that that's only because they didn't have the power before. The mage promises power unlike anything the Witches know. Phoebe then asks why the secrecy then. Why hasn't he told the rest of the Witches? Rexis says that they wouldn't accept it. They've always said that they insist the dead stay dead. He says the mage approached them with this knowledge, and they denied his hand. Phoebe says that her superiors have been leading her down the right path ever since her father was killed, and that if they don't trust this guy, then she shouldn't. Rexis asks if she really intends to pass up this opportunity. Phoebe says that she'll shout and bring the rest of the guild down here. At that, Rexis declares that if she's going to oppose him, then she doesn't deserve to witness this miracle. So, he orders the tomb raiders to distract her. And at that, Phoebe is forced into a battle with a few tomb raiders. After eventually beating them, she scans around the general area, not seeing Rexis. She doesn't see the sarcophagus either. She decided that she'd need to report this to the rest of the guild, and thus headed up. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Adran Fucel Chapter 1 The story begins out on sea. A pirate is manning a massive ship, directing it out towards the sea, barking orders at his crew and commanding them this way and that. Even when a few seem to collapse from exhaustion he demands they get up. He works the crew into exhaustion. Eventually, he retires to his captain's quarters, looking over a treasure map. After that, there's a knock at his door. He opens it, and is quickly banged on the head, dealt a painful enough blow to knock him out. He finally wakes up, and finds himself left on the shoreline of some continent. He soon realizes that he's in the Lakelands of Faughleign. Looking around, he sees no sign of his ship. He feels utter betrayal, disgust at his circumstances. He vows to personally find his crew and tear them all apart. But for now, he'll need to bide his time until he can relocate the ship. After that, the scene shifts to modern day, showing Adran dressed like a lumberjack in the riverside town of Joru. There, he passes himself off as an ordinary citizen until news of his crew on the Storm Brewer eventually turns up. The story opens on him in town, dressed up like an ordinary citizen and chopping down a few trees. His strength seems to be well regarded, but the citizens tend to keep their distance from him. He's kind of got a temper. The story then shows him coming to a shack set up by the edge of the town. The shack's made up of several logs he himself cut down. He's about to head in, when some lady approaches him, albeit with a considerable distance between her and him. He looks at her curiously, asking what she wants. She says that there's this weird guy that keeps hitting on her, and she was wondering if Adran could... Adran wasn't completely unused to this request. He was the kind of guy that naturally scared people off, so of course some guys would want to keep him around to keep somebody at bay. She'd probably offer some money, so he follows. He soon approaches the tavern, a drunk-looking man standing just outside. He sees the lady approach, and approaches, asking what she's doing with this lumbering oaf. Adran seems upset and steps between her and the drunk man. He dares him to repeat that, however the drunkard then steps past him, trying to get closer to the lady. It's at this point players are prompted to challenge the punk, resulting in a fight that'll devastate the jerk. Soon, he's lying down, beaten and stunned. The woman thanks him, and leaves him be. Adran goes back to his home and skulks around, waiting for any news of the pirate ship approaching. As he waits, there's talk of some missing children out in the woods. Being one of the strongest villagers, the parents approach Adran and plead for him to go into the forest. Who knows when a monster could pop out and assault them! He's got nothing to do, so he decides to head out, now allowed to be alone in the forest and reminisce about how annoying it is waiting for this ship. The villagers thank him, a few are willing to provide leaves in exchange for what he's done for him. But they're just stepping stones. He knows he's leaving this place soon, so he can't get attached. Why would he, though? He's a cutthroat seadog. If he had a ship, he'd rob this whole town blind. After traversing the woods, he can find the two children in the middle of a clearing, them hiding behind a tree at the far end. Adran rolls his eyes and approaches, saying that it's time to head home. But before they do, he hears snarling behind him. Turning, he spies the Sawtooth Wolf, feller of trees! He sighs and turns to face the wolf. He says that he's had a long enough day, and it's time to retire! Before fighting the wolf properly, he shouts that chopping down a tree isn't even impressive! After a tough enough boss fight, the wolf is beaten. Adran sighs, and motions for the children to follow him out. After leading them home, the children rush to their parents, who quickly scoop them into their arms. Adran then begins to return to his cabin. As he does, guards approach the town's square. They say that a pirate ship was spotted further along the river, and warns that forces have attempted to stave off the invading forces, but there's no telling whether or not the crew's snuck out while the ship was in docking distance. They say that the guards are in the process of sweeping for any foes. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Thames Richard Chapter 1 The story begins with a shot of the Woodlands, focusing on a small group of Knights of Aelfric. They seem to be keeping an eye on a small tribe of Caits. The story begins by describing how the Knights of Aelfric were formed by King Viziak shortly after he took the throne. These Knights are each baptized in the name of the Sacred Flame, and given a goal: to usher the will of the Sacred Flame upon the land. The Knights of Aelfric were informed that their continent is teeming with bandits and injustices enmasse. So now, they must travel town to town to cleanse the wicked. The Knight of interest to this story, Thames Richard, is a general of the group. He speaks with the King personally, and receives orders, and must convey those orders among his squad. Right now, he's on orders to await payment from these Caits for making a settlement on their land, it called Finme. If they pay, they stay, else, their settlement burns. Today, Thames will look around the settlement and speak with the residents. He comes across a man Cait that begs for the chance to lessen their debt. So, he offers a chance. He allows the Cait to serve alongside him (via a Draft) as compensation. When he comes back into the settlement, he sees his crew holding some Caits at lance-length, leading them into the depths of the forest. This wasn't his orders, what were they doing? So, he chooses to follow them into the forest. He goes deep within, and can a group of men serving under him having the Caits they carried away lined up against a row of trees. They take up their guns and aiming at the Caits. Shocked by this, Thames rushes and manages to beat a couple of them down before they fire. The remaining one, Charlie, meanwhile, turns his gun towards Thames, remarking that this is not usual captain behavior. Thames tells Charlie that their orders were never to execute the Caits, that it was to take them off land if they don't comply. Charlie, however, says that these filthy animals won't be able to scrounge up enough gold in any legal way anyways. He says that they're cowardly thieves, all of them. That it's precisely imps like them that the Knights were ordered to destroy. Thames offers him the chance to step down now. He tells Charlie to drop his weapon, and to come quietly. However, Charlie seems convinced that Thames' gone rogue, and attempts to blast him. However, Thames sidesteps the blow, and charges Charlie to initiate the battle. After a tough fight, Thames is able to trounce Charlie. The evil Knight is knocked down, forced to take a knee. Thames brings those knights and the other Caits out back into the village. He'll have to turn a blind eye to the Caits' payment issues for now. In the meantime, he'll have to get these guys dealt with. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Helen Simese Chapter 1 The story begins in the soot-covered landscape of the Ashlands, home to the might Mount Balogar, the sleeping volcano. With the landscape pounded by the harsh elements years ago, it's given way for traveling miners to take root. Among this group is the archeologist Helen Simese, a social sort of woman that's got a big hankering to get her some gold. She's set up camp with a branch of those miners down in the village of Phigilane. She regularly heads down into the mines to gather up goods, where she then must submit them to her boss. The story begins with her getting up from her bed one day, stretching. She looks over her supplies, a substantial amount to keep her well off for now. She remarks to how her family was terribly poor before... She shakes it off, thinking that that's why she's here. She begins by writing a letter for her mom and dad, though remarks how silly this is. The miners don't have easy access to any couriers right now. She probably has a tremendous backlog of letters left in her hands. After that, she steps out, and greets the day. Of course, she has to go down to the mines quickly, and begins setting out to the cave entrance. Before she goes in, she can see the workers of the graveyard shift step out. Not having many opportunities like this, she decides to speak with the workers to find out the progress they've made. This is when players must use her Path Action, Gossip, to learn the lay of the mineshaft. After learning that, Helen goes down into the caves with the intent of exploring these new paths. After checking them out and braving the vermin that're lingering down there, she finds a strange path neither of the workers brought up before. There seems to be gouge marks in the walls, and the cave seems to be leading deeper in. On top of that, she swears she sees a strange blue twinkle buried under a patch of rocks. She approaches it, and tries to investigate. However, before she can move the rocks, she hears some movement deeper in the cave. She then stands up and looks ahead, trying to ascertain what was coming. And then, out comes a mole-like creature with what appears to be magic running through its veins. Helen is confused at the creature's appearance, saying that she hasn't seen anything like this. It growls, drawing its thick claws and slamming into the earth, kicking up some earth magic. Helen flees from the strike, but takes up her weapon, realizing this thing is angry. She realizes that only one is getting out of here alive, so she tries to steel her nerves, and gets ready to fight. With that, players are forced to battle the Dust Devil. After dealing with its earth-shattering abilities, the mole is rendered too weak, and collapses. Helen congratulates herself, though then can't help but wonder what the deal with the strange magic in that creature was. For now, though, she decides to investigate the strange glow in the pile of rocks. She pulls the glow forth, now holding onto a shard of seemingly blue crystal. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Playable Characters Who would you make your protagonist? Odo Caithe Tilde Oife Phoebe Adran Thames Helen Trivia *Credit to for the tables *A few of the more climatic fights will be a bit more climatic, showing the sprites of the story's main character and the boss leaping at each other, before colliding in the air and repelling each other. And then the battle starts Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Ursa Division Games